We make our own luck
by dytabytes
Summary: Thirteen steps in an unconventional love story. Siryn/Deadpool


**Title: **We make our own luck  
**Fandom:** Marvel  
**Character(s):** Theresa Cassidy (Siryn)/Wade Wilson (Deadpool), Monet St. Croix (M), Outlaw, Weasel, Bob

* * *

1) _break away_

In the end, Terry and Jamie break up by default. Terry likes Jamie, but not quite enough and not in quite the right way and when she wakes up on the morning of her last day with X-Factor, she knows it's time to go. She leaves her regrets soaking into her bedsheets with the bloody mess of her miscarriage.

2) _broken road_

It takes her a few hours of wandering to realize that she doesn't know where she's going. At first she'd just randomly wandered out of the building and now she's starting to get chilly. She blindly picks a random contact from her battered old cellphone's contact list and continue to walk while she waits, idly watching the clouds drift through the sky. When she's shocked out of her reverie by off-colour babbling about mercenaries and fourth walls and Bea Arthur, she has to sit down. Perched on the edge of the park bench, she laughs and laughs until she cries. She and Wade always end up crossing paths just when she needs him.

3) _take a chance on me_

Outlaw isn't sure what to think when the bedraggled red-head shows up at their doorstep. With the palour of her skin and the bags under her eyes, "Terry" doesn't look like a paying customer and Agency X doesn't do pro bono work. Outlaw's about to turn her away when the boss comes rushing forward, babbling like a happy puppy. The girl looks so pleased to see him (a rare reaction to Deadpool's entrance, to be sure) that Outlaw decides to hang back and get her measure before making any assumptions.

4) _orange coloured sky_

They end up angsting over their 'unrequited love' for weeks. Wade doesn't think he has a chance, not when Terry could have so much better than him. Terry doesn't think that Wade could ever want her again after she pushed him away before. Weasel ends up drugging them both and throwing them into the reinforced and recently emptied Storage Closet O' Splodey Things with a perky little note stating that they won't get out until he hears happy moaning sounds. After they get past the 'I'm going to rip Weasel's spleen out through his nose' phase, everyone is surprised to find that the closet scheme really does work every now and then and Weasel himself ten bucks.

5) _let your woman support you_

In the end, Deadpool is (relatively) merciful and doesn't beat Weasel to a pulp. He just stands by and cheers and sings Weird Al (weasel stomping day~!) while Terry screeches and chases after the cowering computer geek. His girl's hot when she's angry.

6) _wanna wake up where you are_

Terry and Wade don't sleep together in the most literal sense of the words. Oh, their love life is active and wonderful, but the fact of the matter is that it's impossible for them to share a bed. They tried really hard at the beginning, because couples just do that kind of thing, but Terry gets too hot and Wade's clingy and a restless sleeper to boot, and they're not a normal couple anyway. After a week of bruises in odd places and strangulation with the sheets and Wade being half-thrown, half-kicked off of the bed by a pissed-off, half-asleep Terry, they decided to throw in the towel and trade in their king-sized for two doubles. They're practically one bed anyway, since they're only about a foot apart.

7) _wouldn't it be nice_

They don't talk about getting married because it just wouldn't work out. Wade chafes at the idea of being tied down, Terry doesn't like the implications that the title of 'wife' would mean for her and neither of them know where they'd wear the rings (and they'd have to have rings, because if they do a thing, they're going to do it right), what with Deadpool's tendency towards losing fingers and Terry's dislike of hair-entangling necklaces.

8) _be a lady tonight_

Something changes when Terry gets shot three times in the back by a terrorist that the agency had been hunting. When Bob catches up to the two of them (he'd been scouting the rest of the building) he finds Deadpool cradling Siryn in his arms and babbling brokenly in away that's somehow almost ... sane. Bob almost starts believing in Wade's humanity again, that is, until he realizes that the chunky salsa coating the walls isn't. After that, he just empties the contents of his stomach while he waits for the ambulance.

9) _don't you leave me_

When she wakes up in the hospital, Terry pokes the immobile lump in her lap and growls, "Yuir cutting off the circulation to my legs, you idi-", but it's hard to scold someone who's frantically trying to kiss you and apologize and paw at your breasts all at the same time.

10) _red magic marker_

They end up getting matching tattoos. Not quite permanent, especially in Wade's case, but there's a certain charm to having your not!spouse's symbol marked under your skin in indelible ink. Even if it is weird to be looking yourself in the face when you have sex. It's times like this when Wade wishes that he'd been a bit more creative in designing his logo.

11) _touching you_

It's only after they've missed their two-year anniversary that they've realized that they missed the first one. Wade excitedly sets up a giant love nest in their room, stocked up with whipping cream and champagne and chocolate pudding and lava lamps. Terry smiles and walks towards him until he's backed into the wall, then pokes a finger into his chest.

"Wade, I love you, but there's no way yuir sticking that thing anywhere _close_ to my naked bottom."

12) _whip me if I misbehave_

That thing ends up very close to Wade's naked bottom instead. He doesn't mind at all.

13) _my sunshine_

At one point, Terry runs into Monet on the street. Neither of them is in the middle of a case or running away from a villain or anything like that. Terry was just out for coffee and Monet was looking for some new boots and they happened to reach the door of the same Starbucks at about the same time. They exchange slightly awkward hellos and pause, staring at each other through the coffee vapours that rise from their cups. It's Monet who breaks the silence, somehow still cool and collected as ever.

"I'm sleeping with Jamie now."

"I thought that'd probably happen."

"You broke his heart."

"I couldn't have.."

Monet cocks her head to the side and raises and eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I didn't have it in the first place. Jamie wasn't in love with me, really. He just wanted someone to be in love _with_."

Terry shrugs.

"The baby was a nice excuse."

Monet hums and takes a sip of her coffee. The scent of vanilla beans wafts over the two of them.

"You can't have him back, you know. He's mine now."

"You can have him. I've already made my choice and I don't regret it... I still like Jamie, though. You'd better not hurt him."

"I'll try. I _was_ associated with the X-men, though."

The two women look each other in the eyes for a long, slow moment, judging each other's sincerity. Terry nods sharpy. A slow smile spreads across her face, a smile which is mirrored in Monet's expression.

"Alright then."

"Indeed."

Monet clasps Terry on the shoulder.

"It was nice seeing you again Cassidy. You're welcome to drop by for lunch, by the way. I think Rictor would like to be able to talk to someone about Shatterstar."

"'Course, Monet. I'll give you a call."

They part ways affably, waving as they go. Terry doesn't have a long pensive moment or an emo flashback of her life or even a short moment of regretful 'what ifs'.

She simply smiles and heads home.


End file.
